Cooler's Armored Squadron
Cooler's Armored Squadron (クウラ機甲戦隊) is a mercenary platoon which works under Cooler, the brother of Frieza. The team is made up of Salza, the "pretty-boy" leader behind Cooler, Neiz, an amphibian-like soldier, and Doore, a large green fighter. They make their debut in the film Cooler's Revenge where they engage the Z Fighters on Earth. They were apparently elite because of their "attention to detail", according to Doore. Overview The Armored Squadron is first shown presiding over Planet Vegeta on the day it is destroyed by Frieza. Here, they notice a Saiyan Pod containing a Saiyan infant eject from the planet. They plan to intercept its course by destroying it, but Cooler orders to delay the attack. ‎ Decades later, Cooler discovers that his brother has been killed by a Saiyan, and vowing only to reestablish his family pride, Cooler departs for Earth with his Armored Squadron, hoping to ambush the Saiyan responsible for Frieza's death. The ambush is successful, as Salza, Neiz, and Doore attack Gohan and Krillin. Goku soon arrives and does battle with the squadron, quickly overwhelming all of them. However, Cooler arrives and launches an energy blast at Gohan, which Goku takes head on and is badly injured. The group takes cover in a cave, although the Armored Squadron, under Cooler's orders, end up bombarding the landscape with various continuing energy volleys, decimating the landscape and also trapping Goku and Gohan in the cave as a result of the bombardment causing a cave-in. Gohan is forced to leave and obtain Senzu Beans to heal his father's condition, but upon return he is attacked by the squadron whom had been searching for the hidden group throughout the night. Piccolo suddenly arrives, saves the boy, and proceeds to do battle with the squadron, and eventually kills Doore with a chasing energy wave. Neiz hits Piccolo with a powerful electric-like energy attack, and believes he has won. However, Piccolo reverses the attack which incinerates and kills Neiz. Salza goes off to chase after Gohan, but Piccolo catches up with him and intervenes. The two engage in a fight which is stopped by the arrival of Cooler, who pierces Piccolo through the chest with a Death Beam. Meanwhile, Gohan arrives and proceeds to give the bag of Senzu Beans to Krillin, only for them to be obliterated by Salza. An enraged Krillin attacks Salza but is easily pushed aside. Gohan remembers he has an extra bean tucked under his belt, and gives it to his injured father. He then attempts to fight Salza as well, to no avail. However, Goku arises fully healed just as Cooler arrives. The battle between Cooler and Goku ensues, but results in Cooler being plummeted into the Sun after Goku uses his Super Saiyan power. As the group celebrates, Salza reappears and prepares to unleash an attack that may overpower the Z Fighters in their state, but he is suddenly countered by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Thus, Cooler's Armored Squadron's three members, Salza, Doore and Neiz, are each killed by Piccolo, and their leader Cooler, blown into the sun by Super Saiyan Goku. The commander of Cooler's Armored Squadron, Salza, also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Members Akin to all Dragon Ball characters, the henchmen's names are derived from puns - in this case, condiments and salad dressings. Nevertheless, all three were killed by Piccolo, who defeated all of them without effort (Though Salza was more of a challenge). *'Salza' (サウザー Sauzaa; pun on Thousand Island dressing, "Sauzando Airando"): Blue skinned "pretty-boy" commander with blonde hair and a French accent; Cooler's right-hand man. He is able to slice through objects using a blade of ki formed in his right hand and very similar to Zarbon in appearance. *'Neiz' (ネイズ Neizu; pun on "mayonnaise"): Tall, brown reptilian creature who can retract the whole of his head into his body. He can fire an electrical attack that can immobilize his opponents. *'Doore' (ドーレ Dōre; derived from saradore (salad dressing): Long-haired and vaguely reminiscent of The Hulk, never seen without his helmet. Video Games The three members of Cooler's Armored Squadron appear in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and are playable in Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2. Rivals/Enemies *'Frieza's Elite' **Frieza **Zarbon **Dodoria **Cui *'The Ginyu Force' **Captain Ginyu **Recoome **Burter **Jeice **Guldo *'Z Fighters' **Goku **Piccolo **Gohan **Krillin **Vegeta **Tien **Yamcha **Chiaotzu Trivia (Daizenshuu 6)]] *The symbol on the Armored Squadron members' armor resembles Cooler's head in his final form. *When the Armored Squadron first appeared in a flashback, their color is dulled down. However, an image for that same scene is in full color in Raging Blast 2. *Salza, Neiz and Doore all resemble three members of the Ginyu Force Jeice, Burter and Recoome. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cooler's Armored Squadron Category:Factions Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z